


In Which Harry Needs More Dresser Space, and Severus Gets Some Unexpected Spice

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doesn't have any idea how to tell his younger lover that their sex life isn't quite wild enough for him. Luckily, their new dresser has taken it upon itself to drop some rather obvious hints for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Needs More Dresser Space, and Severus Gets Some Unexpected Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2011 Snarry-a-Thon.
> 
> My love and adoration to lorcalon who puts up with me so well when it comes to beta-ing my work, and for the title suggestion.

“You are aware that we already possess a dresser, correct?”  
  
Harry paused on his way through the sitting room, looking over his shoulder at Severus and smiling slightly. The older man was reclining comfortably in his favourite chair before the fire, a mug of steaming tea in one hand and the evening issue of the  _Daily Prophet_  held open in the other. “Actually,” he said, returning his attention to the levitating piece of furniture as he continued to guide it carefully through the sitting room, “that was hardly large enough for your own clothing, let alone both of ours.”  
  
Severus sighed, setting his tea and paper aside as he rose from his chair, following Harry and the dresser toward the bedroom with a scowl. “I seem to recall enlarging the drawers not a month ago when you moved in here, Potter.” To his frustration, Harry only flashed him another smile and gently shook his head before disappearing into the bedroom and being hidden from view as he rotated the dresser to slide through the doorway.  
  
“That doesn't count, Severus. This one is  _actually_  large enough for us.”  
  
“Yes, but,” Severus started, attempting to peer around it before growling in frustration. “Damn it, Potter, why couldn't you just shrink the bloody thing to bring it in?” he snapped, withdrawing his own wand and assisting from the hall to get the dresser at a proper angle to fit inside the doorway. He remained in the hall as he watched Harry position the large piece of furniture beside the one currently in question, frowning in disapproval despite knowing his own was rather small, the wood warped and worn.  
  
“Look at it this way, Severus,” Harry said, still cheerful as he turned and saw his lover's expression. “It's the first piece of furniture that's for  _us_.” Severus's lip thinned briefly as he considered Harry's words before offering him a reluctant nod of agreement. “Now that's settled,” Harry said, stepping closer to the older man and leaning up to place a light kiss against his cheek. “How about you help me move the clothes over into the new dresser?”  
  
Severus arched one dark eyebrow as he looked down at Harry. “Have you forgotten that it is young Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's anniversary party this evening, or were you under the impression that I enjoy wearing these formal clothes for no reason at all?”  
  
“Bugger,” Harry cursed, twisting around to search for the dress clothes he'd set out for himself earlier that morning. “I completely forgot about that, where are my clothes?” Chuckling quietly behind him, Severus pointed toward their bathroom door and the two hangers dangling from the knob.  
  
“Exactly where you left them this morning, Harry. Now hurry, before we're late, as I've no desire to have Molly on my arse tonight for delaying the celebration.”  
  


* * * * *  
  
“That was certainly an interesting party,” Harry said conversationally, shrugging his dress shirt off and glancing over his shoulder at Severus. The older man was hunched over the sink in the bathroom, his own shirt already off and being subjected to a series of annoyed Scouring Charms.  
  
“Indeed,” Severus dead-panned, stepping out of the bathroom and flinging his shirt into the hamper in frustration. “Who'd have known Ginevra Weasley was such an _affectionate_  drunk.” Stifling a chuckle, Harry crossed to Severus and smiled, unfastening his lover's trousers for him.  
  
“I should have warned you about that, but I assumed you'd have enough years of experience to pick up on the cues yourself.”  
  
“Brat,” Severus muttered affectionately, pulling Harry flush against him before the younger man could push his trousers down past his hips. “I believe you owe me a bit of an apology for leaving me to the mercy of an inebriated former student.” His lips brushed against Harry's teasingly before his hand curled into the other wizard's short hair, pulling him in for a proper kiss. Harry's body moulded against his, his arms curling around Severus's neck as his lips parted slightly.  
  
“Hm, I'm not sure you can complain on the grounds that she's a former student, Severus,” Harry murmured when they pulled apart, his eyes half-lidded as he looked up at the older man. “Although I wasn't too fond of the way she tried to throw herself at you, either.” Stepping away from him, Harry crooked a finger at Severus in a come-hither motion as he moved back toward the bed. Rather than follow, Severus remained where he was, his dark eyes following Harry's movements as he plopped down gracelessly onto their bed and reached out for him.  
  
“Jealousy would explain your randy mood,” Severus drawled as he finally stepped closer, taking Harry's outstretched hand and brushing his lips against the inside of his wrist. Harry shivered almost imperceptibly at the gentle touch. “Not that I'm complaining, mind you,” he added with a hint of amusement as Harry's hand pulled away and found its way to the waistband of his trousers.  
  
“Didn't think you would be,” Harry muttered, leaning forward to press a kiss against Severus's navel as he pushed the older man's trousers down over his hips. Following the trail of dark hair beneath with his lips and tongue, Harry's hands slowly tugged down the fabric of his lover's pants as well to free his straining erection. Severus inhaled sharply above him, watching as Harry's mouth hovered only centimetres away from the head of his cock, the stir of air as he licked his lips causing it to twitch slightly. His green eyes looking up through his lashes and the fringe of his dark hair, Harry smiled faintly. “Fuck me, Severus?”  
  
“Of course,” Severus answered, leaning down over Harry as his hands made quick work of unfastening his trousers. Satisfied with his answer, Harry laid back onto the bed, lifting his hips slightly when Severus tugged on the fabric, failing to notice the brief flicker of disappointment in the older wizard's eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Half down, half to go,” Harry mumbled to himself as he dropped a folded stack of his clothes on top of the new dresser. Severus had been called away first thing in the morning and been gone all afternoon, leaving him to relocate all their clothes into the new dresser and decide where it would go. Once he'd emptied out the original piece of furniture, Harry had moved it into their small guest room before tackling the task of putting all the clothing away inside the new one. He could have done it with magic, but he tended to prefer doing some of the smaller household tasks by hand. After moving the dresser up against the wall beside their bed, Harry had set about filling the right side of it up with Severus's clothes.  
  
Tugging open the bottom left drawer, Harry carefully laid out his folded trousers inside before nudging it closed again with his shin. He crossed back to the bed, gathering the stack of folded shirts in his arms. Holding them carefully with his left arm and chin, Harry slid open the next drawer up and neatly arranged the clothes inside the space, smiling in satisfaction when there was still a bit of room in the large drawer for more. He pushed it closed with his hip at the same time he slid open the topmost drawer, pausing as he looked inside.  
  
He was certain the dresser had been empty when he brought it into their home; he'd looked inside every drawer in the Muggle second-hand shop before even purchasing it, and it would have been impossible for him to overlook something like that. Furrowing his brow, Harry reached into the drawer and removed the black silk blindfold from the otherwise empty drawer, holding it in his hands as he considered what to do with it.  
  
His first thought was to throw it away, or banish the foreign object since he had no idea where it had come from. Not that he had anything against blindfolds; he'd never used one before, although the idea had briefly crossed his mind in the past. Really, it was just that he didn't want Severus thinking he'd been hiding the thing from him, or questioning why he would have such a thing in the first place. Before he reached for his wand, however, Harry's mind settled on the possibility of using it. His sex life was fairly active, although it consisted of the same pattern of behaviour. He actually preferred it that way, if only for the familiarity it allowed him in the bedroom. Still, there was no harm in trying something new, was there?  
  
Once the idea entered his mind, Harry found himself frowning down at the blindfold and brushing the pad of his thumb against the fabric in consideration. Hesitantly, he lifted it over his eyes, feeling his heart race slightly, although whether it was caused by his nerves or not, he wasn't certain.  
  
“Harry?” Severus called, poking his head into their bedroom and startling the younger man. Momentarily forgetting about the blindfold entirely, Harry spun on his heel to face Severus in the doorway. When all he saw was the older man's silhouette through the dark fabric, however, he quickly dropped his hands and held the blindfold tightly at his side. “Is that a  _blindfold_?”  
  
“Uhm...” Harry nearly threw the thing aside right then, until he looked up and caught the look in Severus's eyes. There was no hint of anger or suspicion, only interest and uncertainty. “I found it in the dresser,” he said, offering it to Severus with a sheepish smile. “Suppose I didn't check it well enough before I brought it home.”  
  
Severus accepted the blindfold in silence, glancing briefly down at it before looking back at Harry's face and arching one dark eyebrow curiously. “And that inspired you to try it on?” Harry's cheeks flushed red as he sunk his teeth into his lower lip, glancing nervously away from the older wizard's face. Reaching out for him, Severus slipped a finger beneath his chin and tilted his face upward to look him in the eyes. “Harry?” He waited for the younger man's gaze to settle on his face before speaking again, “Did you wish to use it?”  
  
“If...If you wanted to,” Harry said quietly, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Stunning,” Severus murmured against the column of Harry's throat, his hand slowly tracing the lines of his lover's chest and abdomen. Inhaling sharply, Harry arched into his touch, his tongue dashing out briefly to wet his lower lip.  
  
“It really makes so much of a difference?”  
  
“You tell me, Harry,” Severus said, leaning in to brush his lips teasingly over one of Harry's nipples. Glancing upward along his body, he watched the younger wizard's eyes flutter beneath the cloth of the blindfold, the fabric twitching subtly from the motion.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed, arching again as Severus's hand continued it's path downward toward the sparse path of hair that led to Harry's groin. His cheeks were tinted a vibrant shade of pink, which had spread throughout his slightly tanned body over the past few minutes. Sparing another brief glance at his lover's face, Severus saw that Harry's lips were slightly parted and his breathing was somewhat unsteady.  
  
Focusing his eyes on the flesh beneath his hands, Severus allowed a small smile to pull at his mouth before he dipped his head down toward Harry's flat stomach, following the line of hair beneath his navel with a trail of gentle kisses. It was the first time he'd been able to see the younger man in such a state for more than a few moments, since he was usually in such a rush to get to sex; usually involving the same positions and the same sort of routine every night.  
  
It was by no means a  _stale_  sex life, but Severus couldn't help but wish that Harry were a little more adventurous from time to time. Not that he'd ever voiced those desires to the other man. There was too much at stake if Harry mistook his words to mean he wasn't happy with things just the way they were, and Severus was not ready to risk his relationship in favour of a somewhat more kinky sex life.  
  
“I think,” Harry rasped quietly, his voice sounding strained already although they'd been at it for just ten minutes, “that I'm about to come.” Severus paused, lifting his face slightly and smirking although he knew that Harry couldn't see.  
  
“Already so close, Harry?” he asked, preparing to wrap his lips around the other wizard's cock before he squirmed his hips and spoke again.  
  
“Fuck me, Severus. Please?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Severus?”  
  
“Yes, Ha-” Severus's question trailed off as he turned around, glancing briefly at the object in his lover's hands. It had been three days since Harry had found the blindfold in the dresser drawer, and either out of forgetfulness or one of his rare boughts of laziness, the younger man had never bothered to tuck his stack of clothes into the dresser. At least, not until Severus had griped, yanking the drawer open the night before to push Harry's pants haphazardly into the space when he got tired of looking at them stacked on top of the dresser like they belonged there.  
  
Now, with less than an hour before he should be starting his work, Severus found himself looking at Harry, standing before him with a thin plastic rod held tightly in one hand. At one end of the rod, a tuft of soft-looking feathers was attached, which Harry was nervously plucking with his fingers. “Did...Did you buy this?”  
  
“When do you imagine I'd have snuck that by you, exactly?” Severus answered, arching one dark eyebrow curiously. His tone was sharper than he'd intended at first, although that was more due to his attempts to disguise his interest in the tickler Harry was holding than any real sense of anger.  
  
“Well, I don't know how it got in there,” Harry said with a frown, glancing back down at the opened dresser drawer with a mixture of confusion and concern furrowing his brow. “Or how it fit, exactly.” Unable to help himself from rolling his eyes, Severus stepped closer and snatched the tickler from Harry's hand, turning it slowly between his fingers as he examined it closely for a moment.  
  
“I'd imagine that it was simply wedged into the space, seeing as it's not too long to fit if you lay it diagonally across the drawer. As for how you might have missed it being placed inside, perhaps that elf of yours has been tasked by a friend to play a prank on both of us?” Harry bit his lower lip gently, chewing briefly at it as he considered Severus's words before finally meeting his eyes again.  
  
“I can't think of anyone who would think this was a good idea,” he said at last, reaching out to gently brush the pads of his fingers against the tuft of feathers.  
  
“You cannot see the appeal of one of these?” Severus asked, genuine curiosity lacing his tone as his hand moved to grasp one end of the plastic handle almost unconsciously. When Harry shook his head in answer, Severus gently brushed the feathered tip along the curve of the other wizard's throat, tracing the line downward toward where the still-unbuttoned neck of his shirt covered the flesh of Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry trembled faintly at the tickling touch, his breathing speeding up a fraction as he looked at Severus's face. The older man's hand stilled the object with the feathers still brushing lightly against the notch of Harry's collarbone, and a brief moment of uncertain silence passed between them. As Harry's tongue darted quickly across his lips, however, and Severus saw the slight dilation in Harry's pupils, he twitched the tickler slightly and listened to the satisfying intake of breath from his partner.  
  
“I believe the Ministry can miss you an hour longer, Harry; don't you agree?” As though he didn't trust himself to speak, Harry offered him a stiff nod, before pulling his arms free of the sleeves of his shirt in a quick and certain motion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry frowned down at the top drawer of his side of the dresser, unable to bring himself to push it closed or remove the object laying across his folded pants. After several minutes of teasing him the morning before, he and Severus had fallen into bed together. When they had finally pulled apart, both sated and breathing heavily, he had snatched a pair of pants from the still-opened drawer before nudging it closed with his hip and Apparating to the Ministry.  
  
Although it was the second thing he had found in the drawer that shouldn't have been there at all, he'd tried to push the thoughts about that into the back of his mind. The blindfold could be easily explained away as him failing to do a thorough check before he bought the dresser from the Muggle shop, but the tickler was not so easy to ignore. It had admittedly been fun, and he'd found a bit of a thrill from watching Severus manoeuvre the feathers across his body. The man had been so focused as he teased and tickled Harry into begging for him to finally just fuck him.  
  
But this was beginning to get a little ridiculous. Beyond ridiculous, really, when he considered the difference between the previous items he had found and the newest one. Almost reluctantly, Harry reached out to remove the small object, turning it carefully in his hands and continuing to frown. Not much larger than a Muggle ping-pong paddle, it was shaped nearly the same and made of leather that seemed to warm slightly against his skin. He felt a brief thrill of curiosity as he looked down at it before quickly pushing the thought aside and setting the thing aside determinedly on top of the duvet of the bed.  
  
Removing a pair of pants from the drawer, Harry pulled them on before rummaging out a pair of trousers from the bottom drawer, nearly yanking them onto his legs as he focused on keeping his eyes away from the leather paddle. He'd believed Severus when he said he wasn't the one behind the mysterious objects, but that only served to frustrate him further as they continued to appear.  
  
He waited until he was dressed to face the object again, folding his arms over his chest in an attempt to remove the temptation to hold the paddle once again. Before he'd brought that dresser home, Harry never would have considered the use of a blindfold or any other props in the bedroom. But the experience of having his eyesight restricted had opened him up slightly to new ideas, and the tickler the previous evening had been an enjoyable new form of teasing. The paddle, however, while not really  _frightening_ , did seem at least mildly intimidating to him.  
  
Severus would be at work in the basement labs for several hours, he knew. It would be all too easy to simply throw the thing away or Vanish it without his lover ever knowing. For several moments, Harry debated the benefits and consequences of doing exactly that, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he nervously worried his lower lip. He'd noticed a new spark in Severus the past two times they had been together, something that had always been there between them, but was usually more subdued. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the renewed flare in their passion had been sparked by the new 'toys' appearing in the dresser, and that was the sole reason he was hesitant to banish the newest one.  
  
Intimidating as it seemed, he trusted Severus wouldn't hurt him with it. And he'd been proven wrong twice already that bedroom props were useless to indulge in. A brief shiver rippled through him as he remembered Severus straddling his waist the night before, trailing the feathers of the tickler downward over his abdomen. Clearing the memory away with a quick shake of his head, Harry sighed in defeat, reaching out to grab the paddle to lay it on top of the dresser and striding out of the room before he could change his mind. Perhaps Severus could show him the appeal of yet another toy, after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“You're sure about this, Harry?” Severus asked, looking down at the younger wizard who was bent over the side of their bed. His arse was slightly raised and even without Harry looking at him, Severus could tell from the occasional subtle wiggle of his hips that he was anticipating the first strike of the paddle.  
  
“I trust you,” he answered quietly. Accepting the answer with a small nod, Severus ran the palm of his hand over the paddle, warming it slightly before bringing it down lightly against one of Harry's arse cheeks. The leather made a satisfying thud against Harry's flesh, and the other man inhaled sharply beneath the blow. When he made no noise of protest, however, Severus brought the paddle down again on the other cheek, feeling his cock twitch in his trousers when Harry let out a quiet moan.  
  
“Could you,” Harry said, somewhat breathlessly, as he twisted to look at Severus over his shoulder, his cheeks tinting a vibrant shade of pink as he wet his lips nervously. “Could you try doing it a little... _harder_?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“You open it,” Harry prodded, standing back away from the dresser even as Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
“Honestly, Harry, you act as though this thing is responsible for whatever prank our friends are playing. Which you seem to be enjoying the results of,” Severus added with a small smirk that earned him a playful swat across the shoulder.  
  
“I just...” Harry pulled his lower lip between his teeth and Severus stepped closer to him, laying his hands upon his shoulders.  
  
“What's wrong, Harry?”  
  
“I'm enjoying these new things, but I,” he made a feeble gesture with one hand and then sighed, seeming to draw on all his Gryffindor courage to speak again. “I'm both curious and afraid of what else might be in that drawer, Severus.” Taking hold of one of his hands, Severus squeezed it gently before stepping back and pulling Harry with him.  
  
“Open it with me?” Harry considered him for a moment in silence before nodding stiffly, reaching for the handle of the drawer with Severus and pulling it open with him. Both of them froze as they looked down, noticing the newest object that had been left laying on top of Harry's folded pants. “Harry,” Severus started quietly, his hand still grasping the handle of the drawer firmly and his eyes focussed on its contents. “We don't have to-”  
  
“Are these  _cuffs_?” Harry asked softly. He removed his hand from the drawer handle to reach into it, removing the soft restraints and lifting them to get a better look.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
Smiling shyly, Harry dropped his hands, holding onto the pair of soft fabric cuffs by their connecting chain as he shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
“Would you mind if I said  _this_  was something I'd actually always considered trying?” Rather than speaking, Severus stepped closer to Harry, using his height to his advantage as he tilted the younger wizard's face up to look at him while backing him toward the side of their bed.  
  
“You've imagined me tying you up, Harry? Restraining you and leaving you entirely at my mercy?”  
  
His lover trembled slightly, although judging by the look in his eyes, Severus imagined it was more due to arousal and desire than fear. Unable to bring himself to speak, Harry lifted his hand, still clinging to the cuffs, and offered them to Severus just as his shins connected with the side of the mattress. Sitting down onto it, he looked up into Severus's eyes in anticipatory silence, only relaxing with a smile when Severus took the restraints from him.  
  
“You don't mind it?” he asked, even as the older man pushed him back onto the bed and knelt over him.  
  
“Disapproval is the furthest thing from my mind right now, Mr. Potter.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“I believe we've been mistaken about the mysterious toys that have been appearing in our dresser, Harry.” Looking up from the pan on the stove, Harry glanced at Severus with a frown.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“It seems that our assumption that one of our friends was attempting to have a laugh at our expense was...incorrect.” Stepping into the kitchen, Severus came to lean against the counter beside the stove, peering into the pan as he watched Harry stirring its contents. “Given last night's conveniently relevant  _gift_ , I spent the afternoon doing some research while my potions simmered.”  
  
“And what did you find?” Harry asked, rummaging through the spice rack lined above the stove and plucking out the thyme, sprinkling a generous amount over the simmering potatoes.  
  
“It seems that you may have stumbled onto a magical artefact in the middle of Muggle London.”  
  
Harry paused, setting his wooden spatula down against the side of his pan and turning to look at Severus with concern etched in his features.  
  
“If I am correct, it functions somewhat like the...Room of Requirement in Hogwarts.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“All of this time, you've been unhappy with our sex life, Severus?”  
  
Refraining from pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Severus sat down beside Harry on the edge of their bed and laid his hand gently on the younger wizard's knee.  
  
“Harry, I was content with the way things were.”  
  
“That isn't the same thing,” Harry snapped in frustration, jerking his leg from beneath Severus's hand and glaring daggers at the carpet. “Content and happiness are not the same thing, Severus,” he repeated quietly, a hint of defeat edging into his voice.  
  
“Harry,” Severus said sternly, masking his surprise when the younger man responded to the tone by looking back to him. “If it had mattered enough to me to be an issue, you know I would have spoken up.” For a moment, he thought Harry might argue with him further, but at last, he lowered his eyes to the floor again as his shoulders slumped.  
  
“I still wish you would have told me, Severus.”  
  
“In case you have forgotten, the restraints were as much due to yourself as they were me.” Harry's cheeks flamed pink at that, and he offered his lover a sheepish smile. “Has anything that's been supplied been...beyond your comfort zone?”  
  
“Well, no,” Harry answered reluctantly. “I mean, at first, you know how hesitant I was about the paddle, but-”  
  
“But you've found that you enjoy these things,” Severus finished for him. Harry nodded in agreement and Severus slid easily from the bed to kneel in front of him, looking into his green eyes. “You know that I would not push anything onto you, Harry. If you wish to be rid of the dresser and return to the way things were, I  _will_  be happy with your decision.”  
  
After a brief moment of tense silence, Harry cracked the smallest smile. “And if I wish to keep it a while longer and maybe see what more it has to offer?” With a wicked gleam flashing in his eyes, Severus tangled his hand lightly in Harry's shirt and pulled him forward, bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss that caught Harry by surprise. When they finally parted again, he was breathless and his lips were slightly bruised as he looked back into Severus's dark eyes.  
  
“If that is your decision, then I can certainly agree to it.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“You certainly look stunning like this, Harry,” Severus mused quietly as he slowly circled the kneeling man in front of him. Harry's clothes had been shed and tossed into one corner of the room, leaving his lightly tanned flesh bared for Severus as he knelt on the small rug at the foot of their bed. His green eyes flicked upward to glance at Severus as he circled him, a muffled sound that could have been a 'thank you' slipping past the dark green gag held between his teeth.  
  
Smirking slightly, Severus paused in front of him, bending at the waist to tap the ball gag lightly with one finger. “Now now, Harry, this is here for a reason, isn't it?” As though for emphasis, Severus lightly tapped the leather paddle he held in his other hand against his palm as he straightened, stepping slowly back around behind his lover. “Down,” he said sternly, watching as Harry bent forward, lowering his torso toward the floor and bending his elbows slightly to raise his bound hands away from his arse.  
  
“Perfect,” Severus murmured, almost too quietly for him to hear. Without any verbal warning, he brought the paddle down across Harry's arse, savouring the younger man's moan of approval. He brought the paddle down again, against the other cheek, without allowing Harry much chance to prepare for it, watching him jump slightly in surprise. It took several blows for the flesh of his arse to begin turning a tantalizing shade of pink, and when he finally set the paddle aside on their bed for a moment, Severus laid his hands against Harry's arse and found it warmed nicely.  
  
“Are you hard for me, now, Harry?” he asked, although the other man could not answer. He withdrew his wand from a pocket of his robes and, with a simple flick, released Harry's wrists from their bindings. Harry's shoulders came forward and the younger man cried out around the gag as he brought his arms up to support himself, pushing onto elbows and knees stiffly.  
  
Pressing himself against Harry's back, he curved his arm around his waist, brushing his fingers teasingly against the length of Harry's hardened cock. A silver cock ring restricted the base slightly, and Severus traced the circle of the ring teasingly until Harry shuddered beneath him. “Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?” he murmured, placing his lips beside his lover's ear.  
  
Harry nodded emphatically, bucking his hips slightly against Severus's hand until the older man's fingers closed more firmly around his cock. His other hand reached down to unfasten his own trousers, tugging them open easily. Casting a quick lubrication spell, he set it aside on the bed before pressing himself against Harry's naked body again, the head of his cock pressing insistently against his arse. Moaning from behind his gag, Harry pressed back against him, eliciting a groan from Severus.  
  
Grasping his cock firmly with one hand, Severus positioned himself at Harry's entrance, rolling his hips forward slowly and watching as his cock slid into Harry's arse. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Severus tightened his other hand slightly around Harry's cock, pressing his chest against his back and growling in his ear. “Merlin, you're tight,” he hissed, savouring the shiver of arousal that went through the younger man.  
  
Once he was fully inside of Harry's arse, he paused, allowing the other wizard a moment to adjust to him before beginning to move his hips again. He began slowly, his fingers still tracing the length of Harry's cock teasingly as he thrust into his arse, one hand tightly gripping the man's hip. Occasionally, Harry's hips would buck away from his cock, attempting to grind against his hand even though he knew it was futile with the cock ring fastened firmly in place. When he finally began to alternate between whimpers and moans nearly constantly, Severus sped up his pace slightly, his fingers finding the snap of the cock ring and hovering over it in preparation to release it.  
  
“Are you ready, Harry?” There was a muffled answer from behind the gag, and Severus sped up his hips again, just as he pressed the snap. With the cock ring opened, he removed it easily before wrapping his hand firmly around Harry's cock and stroking him quickly, as he continued to thrust into his arse. “Come for me, Harry,” he groaned, feeling his own balls tightening as he neared the edge.  
  
It only took a moment for the younger man's body to tense beneath him, the muscles of his arse contracting around his cock as he began to come, nearly screaming from behind his gag. Thrusting a few more times into his lover, Severus came a moment later, pressing his forehead against the back of Harry's shoulder as he groaned loudly in pleasure, his cock twitching inside the other wizard's arse.  
  
They remained as they were to catch their breath, finally pulling away after a lengthy pause as Severus released the gag from Harry's mouth. “Merlin, that was...”  
  
“Amazing,” Harry finished for him, sitting back onto his arse and wincing slightly as he found it was still somewhat sore from the paddling. Severus cracked a small smile at him. “Definitely worth the purchase,” Harry added.  
  
It had been more than three weeks since they'd found anything new inside their dresser. The last 'gift' it had provided them had been the ball gag that now laid beside Harry on the floor. After their conversation, Harry had opened himself up to becoming a little more adventurous in the bedroom, and the next morning, after they had experimented for the first time with the gag, he had found the drawer filled only with his folded pants.  
  
“Hermione's coming for the dresser tomorrow morning,” Harry said quietly, glancing at Severus, who was sitting back against the foot-board of their bed.  
  
“You're certain it's a good idea to pass it on to someone else?”  
  
Harry's lip twitched slightly as he scooted closer to the older man, curling up against his side.  
  
“It gave us what we were missing, Severus. Clearly, we don't need it anymore.”  
  
Severus nodded in agreement before leaning down to place gentle kiss against Harry's lips.  
  
“Even so, I wonder if she is the one most in need of its... _assistance_.” Harry chuckled quietly, tilting his head slightly to rest it against Severus's shoulder. “After all, Mr. Weasley does have that Brown woman to contend with.”  
  
“Yes, but you know as well as I do how much of a prat Draco can be. I think he and Hermione would benefit much more than Ron would. There's nothing the dresser could give them that would take away the pain of being called 'Won-Won' on a regular basis.”  
  
“Indeed,” Severus muttered with a nearly imperceptible shudder. “I do so pity that man.”


End file.
